Dry Spell
by mayakasti
Summary: whatif they are together, but they are faced with DRY SPELL. Established relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Do we actually have to add the Disclaimer, we all know that Booth and Brennan and all characters do not belong to any of the writers on this site.

Now this idea came to me and I thought I will try it out, let me know what you think.

-------------------------------------------------------

It has been two month, sixty days, two full moons, and another sixty nights. How else would she count the endless empty nights? Too long since she had had sex, No, scratch that; too long since she had made love. She hooked up with Booth a year ago and since then he had offered her his love, his soul and his body that can accomplish mind blowing feelings and then ten months later he stopped. After a long week vacation and them going at it like bunnies, he abruptly stopped.

She sat at the counter in her kitchen watching him prepare breakfast like he always did on weekends, steeling glances at him; he looked fine, his muscles moving under his rough bare torso. What is it Booth? She asked in her mind, every so often these days she found herself gong crazy with hundred questions in her mind, wanting to voice out her enquiries, but always nothing came out, like something or someone was holding her back. Maybe she was just afraid of the answers that booth might offer back.

She felt loved, everything he did for her, the way he took care of her, their lunch dates, dinners, dancing cuddling all of it but he just would not have sex with her. She saw it once or twice, the look of lust in his eyes and she thought that he would break and this dry era will be over, but he held himself and went back to his parched spell.

Booth made sure that nothing changed; he would tell her he loved her every night and every morning, hold her hand and rub her fingers with his whenever they were out and about, but just when they reach home, he would entangle himself and busy himself. She stood surprised watching him follow a soccer game on the television. Booth never watched soccer, let alone following a game for two Middle Eastern teams. As soon as she sat next him, he rattled on about the players, the game strategy and the teams aspirations.

Booth stopped her every time she brought up Iraq, why is he now giving her the full history of soccer in Iraq, encouraging the other team using words of a language, out of the seven languages she spoke, this one was not one of them. How did he get this game on TV anyway, it is not like ESPN played it on. As if he heard her thoughts, he turned and told her "this is Al Jazeerah Sports. They show games from all over the world, isn't it cool". "Ok" she said to him, leaving him to his game, she placed her laptop on her laps, turned it on and drifted in her thoughts.

Something was off with him, she wished she was better with people, to figure him out, a reminder icon popped on her screen, Sunday was her first anniversary with Booth, the day they broke all the walls between them, the day they defied the laws of physics, she didn't know what to do with this information, would she buy him a gift? Would she throw them a party or go out on a date? She just couldn't figure out what is the appropriate action for this kind of ceremony. The only person she would talk to about these things is Booth, and now she cannot. She had to settle for her second choice Angela.

"Booth, are you coming to bed" she yawned.

"In a minute babe" he waved his arm telling her to stop blocking the TV.

As soon as she passed through, he tugged her palm and looked at her with his dark brown eyes " I love you" he pleaded.

"Uh huh… me too Booth"

Tomorrow she would speak to Angela and plan the perfect anniversary for them both, she thought to herself as got into bed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Angela, my office now"

"Ok" turning away her face from Jack, Angela looked at him over her shoulder apologetically. He nodded, he wanted to get some work done anyway and Angela was all over him this morning. Not to mention that he was intrigued by Brennan's request for Angela, that was so out of character for her.

"Hodgins! Where is Bones and why are you here on a Saturday. Well I was just running some tests for Cam and I am taking Angela for a trip later. What are you doing here?"

"I just came to get Bones out of here for lunch, she shouldn't be working on a weekend, plus Parker is away this weekend on a school trip" Booth offered.

"Where is she anyway?"

"In her office, with Angela, trying something new if you know what I mean" Hodgins ducked behind the monitor, as booth playfully pulled his hand mimicking a gun.

"Bones! Oh! Sorry... what the hell ….. uuuuhuuuh…!" Booth blinked and shook the image in his head, this was not happening … Oh God! Why the fuck is Angela is all over his Bones.

Angela, turned around and saw Booth, she walked up to him, whispered playfully into his ear and walked out of the office.

"Booth, come on in, I am almost done here. Let me grab my stuff and we can go for lunch…. She trailed on, did you know Booth, that we have never actually been to a Thai restaurant, we always order in" Brennan said as a matter of fact.

Booth snapped:"Yeah, I noticed, I noticed Bones, but why?" Booth asked

"Why, what booth? I was not actually asking, I was merely making a statement, and a suggestion"

"What!!!! A suggestion, to what? sleeping with Angela, a threesome, leaving me?"

"What are you talking about Booth?"

"You, and Angela … there" Incoherently Booth muttered.

"Come on Booth, you may have seen something, but Angela was just showing me new moves, let's go to lunch"

She did not plan for Booth to see her with Angela, but it all worked out for the best. Angela had demonstrated to her, her new skill in belly dancing after only one class, then moved to hold her hips close to hers so she could feel the vibration. She was trying to convince Brennan to take the class with her, so she could dance later for Booth and spice up their sex life. Puff, what sex life she thought to herself on the ride to the restaurant. Now Booth thinks that she is either leaving him for sex with her friend, or wanting to have a threesome which in both cases would drive him crazy and might react and finally break.

"That was ….."

"Yeah!! Well hoof, I don't know why I denied both ourselves this pleasure"

"I don't think I have eaten this much in my entire life, sure Thai food tastes different on plate rather than these small boxes"

"Let's get the bill and leave"


End file.
